The Fortune Cookie
by StuffedToyCuddler
Summary: Will Kevin and Ben handle what the fortune cookie casts upon their future? "M" to be safe! Because Ideas might come up! ;D You know what I mean
1. Chap 1: The Start

**Author's Note: **I was inspired to do this story just for fun because of Smosh! The video they created about the 'Evil Fortune Cookie' and it's so funny! Let's see if Kevin and Ben can handle what the fortune cookie casts upon their future! I added some twist so well it will be fine!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the passion to complete this story! I do not own Ben, Kevin nor the Smosh! Even the idea because I just got it from Smosh! :D Hope you all can understand me! :D

**The Fortune Cookie**

Kevin and Ben are having a good time eating some ramen from a Japanese restaurant. The restaurant gave them some of their famous fortune cookies. At first Kevin thought it was lame but then before they got out the restaurant Kevin asked the manger to give him one. After they finished eating Ben hurried on opening the cookie.

Ben was about to announce his fortune but then suddenly a man who looks like a pirate went in with his trusty eye patch on. "Where's the milk!" The man gazed upon Kevin then he leaned closer to the brute. He sniffed Kevin and Kevin couldn't do anything but to shut his eyes close and let it pass. The man stopped sniffing. "I can smell milk! Where is it?" Kevin pointed the refrigerator without opening his eyes.

"Thank you..." The man whispered then he kissed Kevin on the cheeks. Then the man rushed at the ref then opened it snatching the bottle of the milk. "Mm... Milk!" The man got out of the house closing the door behind him. "That's weird..." Ben mumbled looking at the raven haired boy. "What? The fact that he stole our milk or the fact that he kissed me?" Kevin rubbed his cheeks shrugging in disgust.

Ben shook his head. "No..." He looked at the paper from the fortune cookie then back to Kevin. "It said that I... I will meet someone with an eye patch..." Kevin sighed. "Maybe this is true!" Ben exclaimed grinning at Kevin. "We won't know until it happens again." Kevin said grabbing Ben's arms. Ben knew what will happen so he got ready.

x-o-x

The next day they got another ramen and fortune cookies. "So will your fortune cookie predict the future again?" Kevin smirked as Ben opened the cookie. "Lock the door!" Ben yelled. Kevin looked at Ben confused to his actions. "Why?" Kevin asked worried at the panic on Ben's face. "Just do it!" Ben pushed Kevin to the door. Kevin opened the door and saw tons of mana lights coming from the raging Gwen. "Where's Ben?" Kevin shut the door and locked it.

"What does the cookie said?" Kevin asked the sighing Ben. "It said that a relative of mine will be tired of waiting..." Kevin raised an eyebrow at Ben. "Waiting for what?" Kevin asked walking next to his younger friend. "To spill some secrets that I've been keeping..." Kevin smirked at what will possibly happen. "What is that secret?" Ben gasped looking at Kevin leaning to him closer. He swallowed as he stood up slowly.

"C'mon Benji... I know you wanna let me know." Kevin grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him causing Ben to sit on Kevin's lap. "Or you would like to give me some lap dance while you think of it?" Ben pushed Kevin away standing in front of him. "I was about to tell you until you did this! I guess it really is wrong..." Ben rushed inside his room. Kevin sighed walking upstairs following Ben. He knocked at the door hoping for a response.

A piece of paper and pen slid out from the other side of the door. Kevin noticed this and took both of them. He read the note on the paper. _'Do you really want to know the secret?'_ Kevin sighed as he wrote his response. _'I would but I worry about your feelings...'_ He slid it to the other side and they began talking using the paper and pen.

'_I can mange it...'_

'_But... I can't help it when you cry...'_

'_I won't cry you idiot!' _Kevin noticed a wet spot on the paper seems like Ben has been crying. He wrote down full with concern and at the same time anger. _'Then explain this wet spot on the paper here!' _

A few minute later Ben didn't respond. Kevin fell asleep because of waiting. He woke up because of something poking his back. He saw the paper and a small one too. He read the note. _'Read the other paper... It's from the fortune cookie.' _He picked the small paper and read it. _'You will found out that one of your friends loves you!' _Kevin smiled as he took the door knob and absorbed it. Then he picked the lock of the room and in result it was a success.

Ben looked at him smiling as he hugged him tight. "The fortune cookie is right..." Kevin said putting Ben into a deep and passionate kiss. But not so far from their apartment a van was parked somewhere. Two voices chuckling together is being heard. "Mission accomplished!" The redhead Gwen smiled at the Asian girl Julie. "It sure is!" Julie grinned.

Well I hope you like it! I can add more chapters if you want just don't forget to review! :D


	2. Chap 2: Someone Returned

Well hello! I've decided to continue this story and give it some twists! More twists! If the first story doesn't twisted you minds then let me try again. But I'm not that kind of professional to do it... But let me try! There's a slight Albedo/Ben and a disturbed lemon.

The Fortune Cookie: Someone Returned!

Ben moaned as he stretched his arms out wide. Saturday morning and he's full of glee. He looked beside him and saw his raven haired lover still hugging his legs. He struggled free as he kissed Kevin on the cheeks. In his surprise Kevin's hand pushed his head closer to him and their lips met. "Mm... Kevin... Why so early?" Ben asked pulling away.

"It's because you kissed my cheeks... Maybe you want to do it..." Kevin smirked as Ben huffed. "Not now maybe later." Ben stood up and got inside the shower. "Don't even try to follow me inside!" Ben warned him as he closed the door. Kevin sighed hearing the water pouring down on Ben. Droplets on every angle of his body. Caressing his skin as it slides. He could just pretend that Ben didn't warned him and just rush inside and do him.

He sighed as he stood up walking in front the shower room door. He heard noises inside the room. He opened the door a little to hear the noises more clearly. "Yep... I thought first that I couldn't but now look what happened!" Ben was talking with someone, not through phone but in person! Kevin stepped in a little to take a peek.

'_I told you it's not that hard.'_ It's another guy's voice. Kevin gritted his teeth. What if Ben is cheating? What if he grew tired at him? What if Ben doesn't love him anymore? His life is ruined! "Oh yeah... So... Will you continue?" Ben asked the guy he's with. Continue what? What are they doing? _'Mm... Do you want me to?' _Kevin couldn't take this anymore! So he rushed inside the shower room and there he saw Ben underneath the guy. "Oh... Is he the Kevin you we're talking about? Hmm, Benjamin?" The guy grinned at him while Ben's face flushed.

x-o-x

Ben hung his head down as he watched the two glaring at each other. Kevin seems like he have a hatred within this guy. "So... What's your name?" Kevin asked the guy who is sitting across him. The guy just ignored him and stared at Ben. Ben blushed as he looked away from the steaming red eyes piercing to his skin. "Albedo." Ben looked at him with a nervous smile. "Why are you here?" Kevin asked again. "I've returned to my Benjamin." Albedo said turning his stare at Kevin with the most impish smirk.

"What we're you doing with Ben a minute ago?" Kevin asked like a police man. "Why do you wanna know?" Albedo answered him with a question. Kevin glared at him when he tried to stare at Ben again. Ben never knew this will happen! Albedo was helping him with Kevin but now he was ruining it. "Benjamin... Tell me, do you really love Kevin?" Albedo smirked as he gestured his hands to Ben. Warning him to remember what he said last time. _'Never doubt to answer! If you know it's wrong say NO but if you know it's what you desire... You must say YES.' _He smiled at Albedo. "Of course... I do love him." Albedo faked a frown but when Ben looked down he saw a thumbs up.

Kevin was shocked on what Ben said. But he is doubting. Every time Ben is near Albedo, Ben's acid green eyes is always tainted with steamy red. "He'll never doubt me! Right, Kevin?" With that words from his lover's lips all of his worries and distrust was flushed away. Ben stood up as the coffeemaker made the _ting _sound. He went inside the kitchen then he walked out again. "Hey Al, would you mind if you help me?" Ben asked as he watched the ash haired guy stood up. "Nope, it would be a pleasure." Again Albedo made the impish smirk against Kevin. They went inside the kitchen then as Ben looked around Albedo saw his flushed face. "Al..." Ben fell on his knees. "What's wrong?" Albedo fell on his knees next to Ben then he came closer. "T-the... I don't... Know..." Ben arched his head back. Albedo knew this kind of sudden need for sexual attention. "When was the last time you ever fought Hybrid?" Albedo asked him helping him up.

"G-gwen... Call... Her..." Albedo hesitated. Would he let this chance pass and call Gwen? Maybe, no. Albedo looked out to Kevin who was currently at the garage. He looked around but something else caught his attention. A fortune cookie. He cracked it and pulled the paper out. _'Trying to seduce someone would be hard.'_ He gritted his teeth and threw the paper in the trash can. "Ben... Would you come with me upstairs?" Albedo asked. Ben looked at him confused. "Why... Would I?" Ben said clinging onto Albedo. "I will be the one to help you..."

Ben and Albedo got inside Ben's room. Albedo laid Ben gently on the bed slowly taking off Ben's clothes. "Al... We must not..." Ben was cut off when Albedo nipped his neck. Sending butterfly kisses on his neck down to his chest and then to his torso. "AL! NO!" Ben said clamping his hands to his mouth muffing the moans that is slowly slipping from his mouth. The door slammed open and revealed a redhead girl. "Ben..?" Gwen Tennyson, who was in the state of shock right now. "A-al? What did you do?" Gwen's emerald eyes was filled with horror, rage and disgust. "I-I... Wait Gwen! I can explain myself..."

Ben crawled his way up to the bed frame so he can sit there hiding his disgust to himself and what he did. Albedo looked at the two. He is so ashamed of himself. "Al... Go out of this room in an instant!" Gwen said looking down pointing Albedo's way outside. Albedo rushed out covering his teary and messy face. Kevin saw Albedo but Albedo just bumped onto his shoulders and to the door walking his way to his car and driving off.

"What happened?" Kevin walked upstairs seeing Gwen with Ben. Ben was in tears while Gwen is comforting him. Ben's clothes was all over the floor and his head hurts based on his complaints. "Ben?" Kevin sat beside him. Gwen glared at Kevin. She despises herself for leaving her cousin to Kevin. "I will never let you meet with Ben if this ever happens again! _**EVER**_!" Gwen rushed out the door leaving the two lovers alone. Ben held Kevin's arms and held it closer inside his balled position. Kevin felt the tears drop on his arms. He wrapped his other around Ben to lock him in his arms.

"Don't worry Ben... I will lock you inside my arms forever." He said as they lay down the bed causing Ben to fall in a deep slumber.

The next day at the Mr. Smoothie, "KEVIN! How many times do I have to tell you to let go!" Ben asked pushing Kevin's arms away from him. Kevin pouted and pounces at Ben again hugging him tightly. "Didn't I promise you that I will lock you in my arms forever?" He asked while Ben struggled again. "ARGH! Not literary!" Ben broke free and ran away from Kevin only causing to be chased.

While not faraway from them. (Stalkers again.) Gwen and Albedo we're giggling in the woods. "Aren't they cute together hm, Samantha?" Gwen and Albedo asked a girl smirking from behind them.

A new OC! And many more to come! Because I told you MORE TWIST! Hehehe you will find out who is the girl Samantha they are talking to.


	3. Chap 3: Cookie Stalk

Hello again! This is the third chapter of my very first Bevin fanfiction. The Fortune Cookie! So let us begin! A first time lemon is on the menu... Ku ku ku.

Ben stood up and headed to the open window inside his room. He leaned his head out feeling the cold wind as it caresses his face. Splitting his problems apart and erasing it in his mind for a while. He smiled as he remembered all the crazy things Kevin did they didn't thought about it and just went with it. He was so carried away he lifted his heels up searching for more comfort by the wind until a unexpected accident happened.

_Thud! _His vision became blurry and his head shot with pain. He rubbed his head after a minute of squinting he saw his hands tainted with red substance. Then his eyes slowly closed. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea for comfort, I guess._ He thought to himself before losing his consciousness.

"Ben! Ben!" He heard a voice. Oh so sweet, caring, loving. "Wake up! Wake up Tennyson!" He felt the warm hands shook him. It hurts a little but the warmth is preventing the total pain. "I'm not gonna lose you Tennyson! Not now! Not until I die!" He wanted to see who is this person. Kevin maybe. He wanted to sit up and give him a big sweet kiss but his body is too weak. He doesn't know why.

"Tennyson..." He felt this little drop. Might as well heard it drop. Cold teardrops. "Kevin?" He looked around everything seems so white. "Where am I?" He walked further in the blank world. He heard a small crack as he went further. He looked down and saw a cracked cookie. "Another fortune cookie?" He asked to himself picking up the paper from the cookie. _'You will have another chance...' _His eyes shot open reading the last word. _'...Tennyson...' _How did it know his surname? Does the Asian manager stalks him every time? Or is it the world knew about his identity?

He felt something sneak up his shirt slowly rubbing his back. "Uwaa!" He ran away then looked behind him but no one was there. "Who are you?" He felt another one ran up his arms. "Stop it!" He said shoving the thing away. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" He shook his head shutting his eyes close. He stood still waiting for five minutes to pass. He heard some beeping sounds loud enough to wake him. "Where am I?" He saw himself in a white room. He is laid on a hospital bed. Looking around he saw Gwen asleep on the couch with her witchcraft book on her chest.

He looked around a little more and he can't stop his smile on what he saw. Kevin is sitting next to him sleeping oh so peaceful. Ben ran his fingers through Kevin's hair. That smooth sensation that tickled every part of his palm. Kevin suddenly flinched. Ben snatched his hands quickly afraid that Kevin might wake up. When he knows everything is back to peaceful state he continued to rub his fingers against the black locks. When suddenly...

Kevin got his hand. Kevin looked up Ben with a smirk. "Gotcha." He said chuckling letting go of Ben. Ben nearly died of heart attack. "Don't do that again." Ben warned him. Kevin just snorted and leaned in to kiss Ben. Their kiss started slowly and as time passes it became rough but passionate. "Ah... Kev... Gwen's here..." Kevin ignored him and just gone off with kissing Ben. Ben shrugged and just went on with the scene. Kevin climbed on the bed and ran up his hands in Ben's shirt to his chest and gently pinched Ben's nipple.

Ben flinched at the invasion on his chest. His expecting for more invasions later. Kevin lifted Ben's shirt taking it off and throwing it on the floor. "Don't rush cowboy... There's someone sleeping." Ben smirked pointing at Gwen. Kevin rolled his eyes and continued to what he was doing. Kevin nipped Ben's collar bone and sent some kisses down to his chest and the erected nipples. Kevin licked the right nipple while he put the other one between his index finger and his thumb. It sent some kind of shock down to Ben's spine. Kevin continued to kiss him down to his navel then his jeans. Kevin used his mouth to zip the zipper while he works on the button. Ben groaned when his head shot with pain but he just covered it up with a moan to not worry Kevin.

Ben moaned as Kevin lowered his jeans together with his boxers. The cold wind from the air conditioner ran through the throbbing flesh of Ben. Kevin stopped and sat down. "Before we begin..." "We already did..." Ben cut Kevin with that phrases. It made Kevin flinch then he groaned. "Well as I was saying... I need some permission." Kevin said with a husky voice. Ben's face flushed as he fidgeted on the bed. "What do you mean?" Ben asked as he moaned when another cold air ran to his throbbing shaft.

"Like where would I lick you?" Kevin smirked as he ran his fingers on Ben's body. "Where would I touch you?" He said licking his lips. Ben looked away his face turning red as a tomato. "T-there..." Ben covered his eyes panting softly. "Where?" Kevin asked again. "Bah! Fuck it! Swallow me whole and don't ever stop!" Ben suddenly clamped his mouth close his eyes widen. "Sure, whatever you want, Tennyson." Kevin chuckled.

Kevin couldn't think of anything but to pleasure the beautiful creature in front of him. The person who gave him determination to change. The person who sent him inside the galactic prison. Kevin leaned down and started to lick the base of the shaft. It sent some pleasure up to Ben's spine who woke his shaft more. "Nn... Kev... More..." Kevin ran his tongue up to the tip and sucked on it. He bobbed his head up and down swallowing it whole. Kevin can feel Ben at the back of his head. He doesn't care if he gagged he only care about pleasuring the younger.

The way Kevin suck on him was _amazing. _He forgot about the problems and all the pain he is feeling earlier. It's just like magic. Ben couldn't help but buck his hips up to Kevin's mouth that gagged him more. Kevin held Ben's hips down and pulled away. "Are you trying to gag me?" He asked. Ben didn't answered because of the amazing _thing _he is feeling right now. His mind is dazed like crazy.

Kevin smiled as Ben hung his head backwards wanting for more. Kevin leaned in again. He could feel Ben nearing his climax. He deep throated Ben so hard that it made his knuckles white clenching the sheets in his fist. Ben came inside Kevin's hot cavern mouth. Kevin swallowed every drop of Ben then he pushed himself up to kiss Ben. Ben let Kevin to penetrate him more faster. He opened his mouth to let Kevin's tongue to enter. Kevin granted what Ben wanted and inserted his tongue inside Ben's hot mouth mixing the saliva with Ben's seed.

"So sweet." Kevin mumbled in the kiss. Ben felt the tickling sensation inside his mouth. Kevin felt Ben gasp in the kiss as he ran his fingers in Ben's entrance. "Not... Yet..." Ben said opening his mouth and pointing inside it inserting and withdrawing it over and over. Kevin knew what he meant so that's what he did. He ran three of his fingers on Ben's lower lip. Ben caught it with a lick that led them inside.

Kevin licked his lips as Ben swirled his tongue on Kevin's fingers. Kevin claimed his fingers out of Ben's mouth then he asked Ben to roll over. "I'm not a dog, I know what to do." Ben said smirking and giving Kevin a quick kiss before laying on all fours. Kevin chuckled as he entered one finger, then two. "Nah... hah..." Ben let out a loud moan. Kevin found his spot so he added the third one. He thrusts the fingers in and out hitting the same spot again and again making Ben's loud moans unstoppable.

Kevin couldn't wait anymore. He removed his fingers inside Ben and held his both of Ben's hips. Kevin aligned himself on Ben's entrance. "You ready?" He asked the younger. Ben nodded as he felt the tip enter him slowly. Inch by inch Kevin entered Ben afraid to hurt him. Ben felt a pain shot him on the head again, this time he didn't manage to hide it from Kevin. "Are you okay? I can stop!" Ben shot him a glare. "Stop and you'll see the depths of the Null Void." Ben said wincing in pain. Kevin thrusts more slowly than earlier so Ben could adjust. Kevin leaned closer to Ben so he could support Ben's whole body wrapping his arms around his lover. Ben gasped as the whole thing was inside him now. Kevin stopped moving until Ben told him to. When he knew Ben was adjusted he thrusts his first that made Ben moan louder than before with the fingers. He already found the spot again. He thrusts more and more both of their sweats mixing. Ben was arching his head back for the pleasure running through him. Kevin and Ben were nearing their climax. By the time they both put themselves to the edge they both screamed each others' names. Kevin pulled himself out of Ben and rolled him on his back. Kevin got a tissue paper and washed Ben and himself. After dressing each other they both put them selves into a deep slumber.

The door opened and a girl wearing black nurse uniform with a hint of red on it's laces went inside. She shook Gwen awake. "Hey there. Seems like your cousin and my baby brother had some fun on the bed." The girl said smirking at her. "I didn't hear anything. Well, I guess you're right Samantha..." Gwen said pulling the covers up to the two lovers' chest before leaving the room with Kevin's sister, Samantha.

Here's Samantha! And my first Bevin lemon! What's next? More OCs to come! But still focusing on Ben and Kevin because they said, the more Oc the harder to focus on the original characters of the series. :D Hope ya' all liked it~


	4. Chapter 4: EXTRA Songfic!

**The Fortune Cookie EXTRA!**

**Summary: **I've planning to do another twist and here it is! An extra chapter! A song fiction! :D Hope you'll like it! The song is Ours by Taylor Swift! I like her, A LOT! :D Alright lets go!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song nor the songwriter :D ;D

**The Story Process: **The Fortune Cookie - Story

_The Fortune Cookie - Song_

**Ours by Taylor Swift**

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares but right now,_

_My time is theirs..._

Ben Tennyson hung his head down as he feel piercing stares shot his back. He sighed as he turned around and saw the strangers behind him quickly turning away and do some random things. He turned away again and held out another big sigh. He took a sip on his smoothie and continued on walking. He stared at the clock on the counter then he frowned. "Kevin..." He mumbled under he's breath.

"Sir, please follow me." A man in black smiled as he slowly grabbed Ben's hand. It was warm as Kevin's he gasped as he felt a sting by the man's hand. "Woah." He snatched his hand from the man. "Sir?" The man smiled at him reassuring if something's wrong. "Nope, nothing's wrong."

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdicts comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out but my choice is you..._

The man stopped on his tracks. He led Ben into some kind of a dark alley. "He we are." He mumbled. He turned his gaze to Ben with some kind of determination in his eyes. "Leave Kevin!" Ben flinched. "Pardon?" The man took a few steps then he suddenly pinned Ben on the wall inserting one of his legs between Ben's and bucking it up rubbing Ben's clothed manhood. "Stop!" Ben pushed the man with the strength he can use.

The man stumbled then there it revealed. A DNAlien. "_Shit!_" Ben gone hero before the alien can shoot it's slime. "_**Levin is not compatible for you! You need to come with our Lord! Hybrid!**_" Ben used Jetray to escape the raging alien. "_**I'll come and get you! Tennyson!**_" The alien ran away picking up it's mask. Ben held a big sigh. "This is getting so much harder!" Ben thought if only his appearance wasn't too attractive... But if that happened he wouldn't have Kevin.

_So, Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine,_

_And like makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, The water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

"Tch..." Ben saw a damage at his left arm. "This should do." Ben's doctor said. "Thanks Doctor Daniel..." Ben sighed as he laid on the bed reserved for him in the clinic. "Another perverted alien huh?" Daniel chuckled. Ben's face turned red as the doctor dismissed him. He had a rough day so do his arm. Daniel coughed to get Ben's attention. "Ben, I need to tell you something," he said. "Kevin, you need to break up with him." Ben glared at Daniel from above his shoulders. "No thanks." Ben growled, Daniel is a purified DNAlien after all. Daniel raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, I promised to help you, even if I have to kill my own kind." Daniel smirked as Ben went out of the door smiling at him as he closed the door.

Daniel sighed. "Samantha, be careful." Daniel turned his chair to get back to work. Looking at the picture on his desk. Putting it aside he sighed again tapping his table gritting his teeth. "Get out of my memories!" Daniel shouted as he shook his head. Slamming his fist onto the table he yelled again. "I won't be working for you again!" Daniel threw the table to the window breaking it to pieces. The students walking on the hallway listened to the fuss inside the clinic. All those students are scared when Daniel came to this state. Except for one, Samantha Levin.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves  
>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<br>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<br>_

Kevin got home then hoping that something cute and adorable (Ben) would hug him ever so tightly. Kevin opened the door with a big smile plastered on his face but no one pounced on him. Kevin sighed, Ben was not home yet, Kevin slumped himself on the couch with a now grumpy expression. He switched the television on only turning it off because of boredom.

Meanwhile, not too far from the school. Ben was fighting four DNAliens. "_**Come with us! Let us populate!**_" Ben almost vomited on the word "populate" as if he would be pregnant. "No way in the Null Void freaks!" Ben planned to go hero but then on the following events he goes zero. _**'Levin doesn't care about you! If he does, he should be here by now.'**_ Ben ignored the voices inside his head he knew Kevin loves him. By the time he looked at the DNAliens they were gone, or that is what he believes his eyes saw. "_**Argh!**_" The DNAliens pinned him from behind.

"What do you want from me..?" Samantha asked the man in white. "Something you'll be interested in too." Daniel turned around with a smirk. "It's about Ben," He said. "And... The Hybrid." Samantha crossed her arms in amusement. "What about them?" She asked. "Well Hybrid is having a major obsession on Ben who is affecting us DNAliens too," He started. "And by the means of affecting, us too, is having that kind of obsession towards him." Samantha smirked as if she knows what will happen.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

_And you'll say, Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine,_

_And like makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, The water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

"You what?" Samantha yelled as Daniel stood running his hands on the clinic equipments. "I said I am in love with you..." Samantha covered her ears. "No! No! I can't hear you!" Daniel was pissed on Samantha's behaviour so he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in a kiss. There was a long moment of silence then Samantha narrowed her eyes. Tears began to form at the sides of her eyes. "THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!" Daniel pulled her in his arms then he buried his face on Samantha's neck. Samantha thought she was going to be raped but then she felt something wet on her neck. Is he licking her neck? No, the wetness is some kind of droplets. He's crying? Maybe... Samantha raised her hands then she wrapped it around Daniel. "You don't cry too much right?" Samantha nuzzled her face on the sweet essence of Daniel's hair.

"I love you..." Samantha heard him mumble those three words that can change everything. She smiled as she raised Daniel's head up to her level. They held an eye contact then they kissed again. "I-i... love you too..." Samantha said laughing away her embarrassment. Then they heard a loud scream from outside. "Ben!" Daniel grabbed Samantha out the school then they gasped on what they saw.

_And it's not theirs to speculate, if it's wrong and..._ "Call my brother! I will try to distract Hybrid!" Samantha yelled then she charged towards the Alien pack that is screwing Ben. Minutes later Ben was their laying unconscious, naked and helpless. Kevin arrived rushing towards Ben. Samantha covered her mouth at the merciless habit of those aliens. Daniel helped Kevin cure Ben in the clinic.

_Your hands are tough but they are where, mine belonging... _Ben couldn't feel anything except for the warm hands around him. He was ashamed of being so helpless against those aliens. How he let them easily penetrate him with those gross tentacles! "Ben..." He saw it again! The blank place where he saw the cookie who knows him. He can hear voices that are calling his name. Ben suddenly cried, he couldn't control his emotions and it seems like his body is against his brain too.

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you... _Kevin was left alone with Ben in the clinic. He cleaned Ben after the two lovers left. He was ashamed of himself that he was not on Ben's side that time. Now he will never leave Ben for sure, and he won't let Gwen knew what happened. He have discussed this with the two. He doesn't want Ben away from him ever again.

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
>And I love the riddles that you speak<br>And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored..._

"What do you really think of him?" A voice asked Ben. Ben found the source of the voice, she is a girl who looks like Verdona in her Anodite form. They sat in the blank place and they decided to have a little chat. "I-I..." Ben sighed as he tried to let out an answer. "Do you really love him as our mother did?" Ben's eyes widen. What do she mean mother? Does it means? "You're siblings with Kevin and Samantha?" Ben exclaimed. She smiled as she nodded in answer. "Yes... Yes we are..." She floated in the empty space next to Ben then she smiled.

Her hands hovered over Ben's shoulder. Ben couldn't help but feel numbness took over his body. "Please... Wake up for him..." The Anodite let out beams of light from her to Ben. "This will erase all the shame... The memories... But if someone talks about it... resist it... or you would be gone... _Forever..._" The voice faded into Ben's mind then he collapsed. _Beep... Beep... '_Slowly, wake... Slowly, wake...' _Beep! Beep! Beep! _'No! No! Slowly... Calm...' "Ben..?" He heard a faint voice beside him.

Ben placed his weak arms on Kevin's cold ones then it slowly became warmer... "Kelly..." Kevin's eyes widen. "W-who..." Kevin leaned closer to try to understand his lover. "Woke me up... She... helped me." Kevin smiled as he took Ben's hand and kissed it. "She does it to everyone... A clear opposite of me." Ben looked at Kevin in disbelief of downing himself. "No..." He tried to yell. "You are equal to her... She inherited it from you... You're the oldest right?" Kevin smiled. "Maybe you're right..."

_Cause my heart is yours..._

Few days after Ben recovered. Gwen gave him a visit. They told Gwen that Ben clumsily fell down the stares at he had a severe bone damage. So they have to pretend Ben's arm is disabled before she could go inside the house. They did their best poker face around Gwen and it surprisingly worked.

Ben and Kevin walked around their secret place. A beach not far from their village. "Hey... Remember when I confessed my feelings for you in this exact same spot." Ben mumbled with his face tomato red. Kevin nodded silently but Ben managed to notice. Kevin smiled as he leaned down to steal a kiss, a hot but gentle kiss.

"I love you..." Ben whispered.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard_

And don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours<p>

"I love you too..." Kevin said going all the way kissing Ben in the place where they begun.

Not so far! "Daniel..." Samantha said wincing in pain. "S-stop..." Daniel huffed as he looked at her. "No... We've gone this far... There's no stopping now..." Samantha gritted her teeth. "Just pull it out..." She said between whimpers. "No... I'm not finished yet..." Daniel said focusing on what he is doing, being deaf to Samantha's complaints. "JUST PULL THE FUCKING SPLINTERS OUT! IT HURTS! And why the hell do you keep woods here?" She yelled.

Daniel sighed. "There... the last of them..." Samantha blushed as she looked away. "What?" Daniel asked throwing the piece of wood away. Samantha leaned to kiss him on the cheeks. "Thanks..." She then ran away without turning back. "Brat..." Daniel laughed as he stood.

**THE END!**

A/N: Oh finally I've finished it... I'm sorry to keep you waiting guys...


	5. Chapter 5 WTF?

**Author's Note: **Sorry if I always update late! I promised you guys this will be yaoi so I won't be doing Daniel x Samantha chapters unless if you review for some. Okay!

"Aww... C'mon Ben..." Kevin whimpered as he tried to convince Ben to dress up for him. They started to do some Fortune Cookie sessions again that Ben totally regretted...

"_Kevin! Look what I got!" Ben rushed to Kevin then he shoved the bowl of Fortune Cookies in Kevin's muscular arms. Kevin looked at the cookies then Ben. "So...?" Ben looked at him with the, it's-obvious look in his face. _

_Kevin sighed then he picked one then placed the bowl on the kitchen counter. Ben eyed him with his eyes full of excitement. "Open it! Open it!" Ben said in a hurry. Kevin sighed then he cracked open the cookie. Kevin's eyes widen then he looked at Ben then the paper, then Ben again. "So...?" Ben impatiently asked. _

_Kevin gave him a smirk then he showed Ben the paper. _

_Ben looked happy at first but as he read the final words... his face become redder and Kevin's smirk grew wider. _

'_Relationships must be strong to go through all of it and a good sexual roleplay might strengthen it! ;)'_

Ben stormed out of the room and went straight to his car. When he got in he sat on the driver's seat and locked himself up.

"You're gonna suffocate yourself in there, Ben!" Kevin yelled banging the window with the side of his fist. Ben glared at him then he showed him the key then he started the engine and opened the air conditioner to give him air inside. Kevin bit his lips and thought of a way to try to convince Ben to get out of the car and maybe... make him do what the cookie said.

Kevin decided that he would wait. He sat on the hood and looked up at the stars. He can feel Ben's toxic green eyes eying him but then he didn't turn around. _It's his fault, though... He's the one who gave me the cookie. _Kevin thought with a sigh. The stars are really intoxicating just like Ben's eyes. If only he could absorb them and feel them within his skin... Wait... _Absorb? _

A smug smirk spreads on Kevin's face that made the younger flinch suddenly. _What the hell? _The wielder of the Omnitrix asked himself. Kevin hopped off of the car's hood then he touched the car's side. He absorbed it then he smirked at Ben who looked at him with horror. Kevin knew he was acting like a hungry rapist right now but what can he do? Ben ran away from him and the cookie's suggestion on having an erotic roleplaying...

His hand was now enveloped by the cold metal then his index finger turned into a key. Ben readied, his fingers curled on the doors handle then he heard it click. He tried to swiftly lock it again but he failed, the door come flying to where God knows and he was pushed on his back and Kevin crawled on top of him. "Hi there, Benji..." Okay, now Kevin really sounds like a rapist now. Ben tried to stand but the ruffian held him in place.

"LET ME GO!" Ben huffed that froze the ruffian.

Kevin pulled away from the younger then he looked at him with a frown. Ben didn't look back and sat on the driver's seat again then he started to hit the road ignoring the doorless side he was in. Kevin watched him leave with guilt tugging on his chest.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"ABORT, ABORT! I REPEAT! ABORT, ABORT!" Albedo yelled then he grabbed Gwen's hand while Gwen grabbed Julie's. "This is not meant to happen! I didn't know Ben would be in a bad mood right now!" Gwen yelled back. Julie remained quiet then she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hold it." She said then she answered the call.

"YOU FOOLISH, FOOLS!" Julie flinched then she looked at Albedo and Gwen. "YOUR PLAN DIDN'T WORK BECAUSE YOUR PHRASE IS SO—" Someone stole the phone from Samantha then she growled. "Hey!"

"The phrase is so direct for Ben... That's why." Daniel said then he ended the call.

"Oh men... We must fix this!" Albedo said then he dialled his counter part.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Twelve days... Twelve freaking days without Ben and without sex... Kevin is being sexually frustrated! Thanks to that stupid fortune cookie this all happened! But partly it was Ben's fault for forcing him to open some of those cookies. He tried to contact the brunette but his phone's always off. Kevin walked back and forth while Albedo, Samantha, Gwen and Daniel watched him.

Albedo was the first one to break the silence. "Kevin, stop! You're making me dizzy..." Ben's counter part said. Kevin looked at him then it slowly became a stare. Albedo tilted his head. Gwen then gasped when Kevin suddenly pinned Albedo on the couch. Gwen used her mana powers to prevent Kevin from raping Albedo. Albedo was surprised by the sudden events and it made his eyes widen and his mouth hung open. Kevin snapped in reality then he sighed making Gwen remove the mana powers that is wrapping around his body.

Daniel sighed then he heard his phone ring. It was located at the stool next to where Kevin was standing. The ruffian took it then he saw who was calling. "Ben?" Daniel flinched then he snatched the phone from the ruffian. "Hey!" Daniel rushed out to the garage then he answered the phone.

"H-hey..." Daniel huffed.

"You seem tired... Did I disturb you?" Ben asked.

Daniel shook his head then he realized Ben couldn't see him. "No, but Kevin saw you calling me... I ran after that." He can hear the younger yelp then it was all silence.

"Did he suspect anything?" Ben broke off the silence.

"No... But he is really missing you, Ben. He almost mistakes you for Albedo." Daniel almost said in a whisper. Ben sighed then he frowned. "You must—"

Ben cut him off with a sniff. "Sorry..." Then he hung up. Daniel sighed then he walked back to the others. He saw Kevin looking at him with a scowl.

"Did you... and Ben...—"

"No... He came to me after you guy fought... He always did." Samantha looked at him with her brows furrowed. She doesn't like where this is going.

Daniel looked at Samantha with an apologizing look on his face then he sighed. "Before... before he met you, Kevin, we had a relationship... I tried to move on like he did, he's good at it but I am not... But, Samantha came. Still it wasn't enough..." Daniel looked deep into Kevin's eyes, no guilt tugging his heart. Albedo, Gwen, Samantha, and Kevin was shocked... But neither of Ben and Daniel said anything.

"We tried to keep it a secret... But now I will just have to—"

"STOP IT!" The door slammed open then they saw Ben panting and chasing his breath. "Stop... Please..." Daniel looked at Ben then he opened his arms to Ben. Ben saw this then he rushed to Daniel feeling the warm arms wrap around him. The two Levins watched the sight before them hoping this was all a dream.

It's not.

Ben began hitting Daniel's chest then he looked at Gwen who has an understanding look on her face. She stood up wrapping her arms around Ben too. "I guess we all need to talk about this Ben..." Gwen said then she settled Ben down on the couch. Daniel sat next to him because Samantha wouldn't be too welcoming right now, and so is Kevin.

_Forbid them to love each other again... _Samantha and Kevin thought in unison.

**ERMERGERD! THE STORY REALLY TWISTED! I'm sorry! Don't kill me, okay? :) **


	6. Chapter 6: To Make It All Clear

**Author's Note: **Okay so I realized that the story is really messed up... And I decided to make this all clear... I'll try. Hihi!

**To Make It All Clear**

"Speak..." Samantha Levin, a 15 year old girl with long raven locks that is pulled up by a ponytail, said with anger in her tone. Her dark chocolate eyes glared at her boyfriend then she looked down as Daniel began to speak.

Daniel, a 27 year old man, cleared his throat as he looked up at his girlfriend. His blonde locks shone when the rays of the sun sipping through the windows ran across it. Ben sat next to him, sulking as he tried to explain himself but Kevin's gaze is making him fidget. "December 24, 2010, 10:00 p.m." He looked at Ben then Samantha. "I escaped from the Null Void because a portal was accidentally opened by a mutant like Kevin... I took it for granted and left him alone inside the Null Void. There, I met my own kind... The DNAliens." He said with a shaky voice, remembering what he'd done.

"At the same time I met him..." Ben looked down not trying to make any eye contacts for now. Gwen rubbed his back to ease the tension while Albedo remained quiet... it's for the best. "W-we fought... But he asked for mercy." Daniel looked at him, he was shaking violently but hugging him won't be a good idea... With both Levins here. Ben needs comfort but Kevin is near to exploding just by hearing their story...

"Then some of my kinds attacked him, in a very sexual way. I managed to have control over my body... Everything seems to be magnetized by him that moment." Kevin glared at him then the ruffian huffed. "I turned against my kind because it is wrong to force people against their will..." Kevin remembered what happened with the cookie then he looked down as guilt tugged in his chest. "Ben then told me..." He paused. "He's so lonely... He is famous and everyone is like chasing him but..."

"Not you..." Ben finished.

"He thought he will never have a chance with you. We had a drink... Then things get a little too..." Daniel decided not to finish it. Ben then looked up at Kevin.

"We've been together for 3 months... secretly meeting up whenever we fight DNAliens. Trying to forget... Mostly you." Kevin bit his lips then he rushed to Ben giving him a warm hug. Daniel watched them carefully maintaining his cool then he looked down. Ben hugged back as he bursts to tears in Kevin's arms. "When we broke up... I had the hobby to always go get some Fortune Cookies hoping to get lucky..."

Gwen and Albedo bit their lips. What if Ben knew they bribed the Japanese restaurant to give Ben the cookies they made. _Will this be the end? _They thought in unison. Ben held Kevin's hand then he looked at Daniel. They nodded at each other then they both stood up. Kevin and Samantha watched them.

"Kev..." Ben said, voice almost craking.

"Sam..." Daniel looked down.

"Let's brake up." They both said and those three words slowly bore on the siblings' brains.

Gwen gasped then she tried to hold back the tears that are forming at the side of her eyes. She can't stomach to see her cousin dying because of depression! She shouldn't have started those cookie stuffs then this wouldn't happen! Samantha glared at Gwen and Albedo then she ran up the stairs crying. Daniel just stood there watching Kevin's reaction. Kevin looked down, his hands balling up to fists. "A-are you doing this because you're with... D-daniel?" Kevin stuttered but right now... he doesn't care.

Ben shook his head then he looked at Kevin with his teary eyes. "This is for the... the good..." They were all unaware of Daniel's huge grin. He was looking down that's why it's not visible to them. But Albedo didn't fail to notice it. His eyes widen but he must keep it to himself... for now.

He planned it all along, going out of the Null Void, finding his own kind to deliver the successful mission he'd done. He tracked Tennyson down, had a relationship with him, mate with him... They broke up because of Levin! Now he must keep Ben to himself, and this is all going as planned. Soon he would be powerful together with Ben, he will rule the whole universe!

Daniel and Ben walked out of Kevin's house with Gwen and the others shocked by what happened... Kevin was the most affected one.

Three days passed and no contacts to Ben and Daniel. Gwen became worried so she went to Kevin's house together with Albedo. Albedo said he has to say something he's been keeping since the incident. When they arrived he quickly locked the door and the windows. "Sit." He said.

Kevin and Gwen did what he said then he sighed. His whole body was shaking then he looked at them both. "D-daniel... He..." There was a loud banging at the doors and the windows then they saw many DNAliens outside. Gwen built up a force field to keep them away for a while.

"DANIEL IS WHAT?!" Gwen yelled keeping the force field strong. Kevin absorbed his refrigerator then he got ready to attack.

"He has planned everything that happened that night! He's planning to—"

"Better watch your words, Al~" They all looked behind them then they saw Daniel with an impish smirk on his face together with Ben. Ben looked so pale and his eyes were dark. He's possessed! "Daniel doesn't like it when children lie..." He hissed.

Ben dialled the Omnitrix then he selected Humungousaur destroying the house and the force field. Kevin gritted his teeth then he looked at Gwen. The DNAliens surrounded them with one snap of Daniel's fingers. Samantha arrived watching his ex boyfriend ruin everything. He was floating like Mike Morningstar. Light yellow aura surrounded him. She ran then she held Daniel's foot. Daniel looked down on her then he smirked.

"Why hello there, Sam~ How's life?" He asked with a smug smirk on his face. Ben turned back, then he looked around like a zombie then he held Samantha's hand that's grabbing his _master's _foot. Samantha was thrown at Kevin who successfully caught her.

"Sam!" Kevin exclaimed.

Gwen used her powers on Daniel but suddenly Ben used himself as a shield to protect Daniel. Gwen gasped and then she tried to deactivate the spell but she failed to do so. Ben come flying and then his back went straight to the ground. He winced in pain then suddenly Ben snapped to his senses. "W-what..." Daniel glared at the four then he floated in front Ben.

"Ben! Help us! Kevin and the others are trying to attack the innocent DNAliens! I don't know why!" Daniel said in fake panic that really got to Ben. Ben watched as the four attacked the helpless DNAliens. Then Kevin looked at him and there he saw that worried look on Kevin's face. He's so confused, he didn't know where to side!

'_Ben... Listen... come to me my dear...' _Ben looked around then suddenly everything disappeared. Ben sat down in the empty space, bringing a familiar aura. _'Ben... Come and listen...' _The soft voice... Where does it come from?

'_Wake up...' _Ben's eyes snapped open then he saw Daniel helpless on the ground. Kevin looked at him and pulled him into a hug. "It's... Over..." Kevin whispered then he smiled when Ben hugged back.

"K-Kev... Don't leave me..." Ben cried then he clenched Kevin's shirt. Samantha smiled then she walked over to Daniel's dying body. Samantha sat and lifted Daniel's head and placed it on her lap. Daniel smiled up at her then he reached for her cheek. Samantha sighed then she closed her eyes letting all her problems and pains go away for a while.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..." She kept on saying.

"I know..." Is Daniel's response.

Ben and Daniel fainted at the same time and Gwen found it odd. Gwen hover her hand onto Ben and Daniel's heart and head. She gasped then she looked at the others. "T-they..." Gwen put her hand on her head looking hysterical. Albedo came over and calmed her down to continue what she is going to say. "They connected... to each other!" She said looking at the two bodies behind her. "...if one dies..." Gwen can't help it then she burst out to tears. "The other will die too!" Kevin and Samantha gasped in unison.

_Daniel is weak that means Ben is weak too... _Kevin thought then he looked at Samantha. _If we only knew... we should have—_

"Kill them..." Samantha said so suddenly that it made Kevin jump. "It's mercy killing... We can't do any other things now..." She glared at Kevin.

Gwen can't believe what she had said then she put a force field around the two. "NO ONE WILL KILL ANYONE!" She yelled.

"Then... We'll do it... ourselves..."

**Author's Note: **Oh... Not so clear... I don't know... Is it?


	7. Chapter 7 Tricked Ya'

**Author's Note: **At last! I can update now... No I'm just joking... I can't! It's because I have exams and now I am using the rest of my time waiting and wasting before studying. I am not allowed to use the computer but... Well, you know me~ Hehehe...

**Tricked Ya'**

Everything seems to stop, time, air, breath, hearts... Their eyes widen like saucers when they heard the two sit up. Gwen watched in horror as her cousin looked down, breathing heavily and thinking of a way to end his life together with Daniel. Kevin doesn't know what to feel. Should he be angry? Sad? Fucked up? Samantha is feeling the same she wanted to scream, to cry, and to punch Daniel on the face! She wanted to do everything but all she can is to stand there and watch them thinking of a way to kill each other.

Why does this happen too early? Just because of those stupid cookies with stupid papers inside of them telling how stupid your future can be! She clenched her hands into fists then she began to shake violently. Kevin looked at her anxious of everything that might happen. Gwen kept her focus on the two inside the force field she tried destroying the force field she created around them but she realized Daniel switched their powers. Daniel is now the one controlling the mana around them and it became gray.

Daniel crawled closer to Ben then he sealed their lips together. Kevin growled then he punched the mana only to be sent back by its electricity. Daniel looked at Kevin and the raven swore he saw the man smirk. Daniel pulled away from the brunette leaving the three shocked.

"Psyche..." Daniel's voice echoed then against the law of time...

_They're gone..._

The three looked around in panic, Ben was taken away by Daniel and they have no clue where he took Ben! Kevin fell on his knees tears starts to form at the sides of his eyes. Gwen suddenly realized... Where's Albedo?

They heard a pained screams under huge debris. Kevin looked at it for a while before deciding to help the person under the pile of rocks and shattered ceilings. Kevin absorbed the ground then he threw the debris around trying to locate the person in need together with Gwen's help.

They saw a brown thing sticking out and they can't believe what they saw... _The Omnitrix! _

Kevin started to dig faster and when they finished, they couldn't believe what they saw before their eyes!

_BEN?!_

The three looked at each other before Kevin carried his lover out of the debris.

"Is he okay?!" Samantha rushed over her brother then searched for Ben's pulse. It's still pulsing but it's weak. "Let's bring him to the clinic!"

Kevin and Gwen looked at her then she realized what she just said then she begged her pardon. Kevin knew what Samantha is going through but he won't let it ruin her insanity.

"If Ben's here..." Gwen's eyes widen then she looked around. "Daniel's got Albedo!"

Kevin looked down at his lover with a gentle smile then he held him closer. "He's safe..."

He looked up then his eyes began to be filled with determination.

"NOW LETS GO SAVE ALBEDO!"

**Author's Note: **Kukukukukukukukukuku... Sorry if it's too short! DEAL WITH IT!


End file.
